Double Crossed
Double Crossed is a crossover, author appeal fighting game with content revolved around the opinion of Plazzap. It is a game for the 3DS that receives a free downloadable update every month. The style utilized looks and plays alike. Although, no story is implemented, the game is set in the Puzzle, a single word consisting of pieces from other worlds. It is produced by Fritez Franchise. Setting Combat Gameplay Basics Double Crossed's visuals are viewed in a Top-down perspective and the game plays like The Legend of Zelda and Pokemon Rumble series as they are also in a top-down perspective. Players can freely move in any direction but cannot jump. To die, a player's health must be depleted, eliminating them from the match. But after dying, they become a punching bag and they are only able to hop around the Arena. As a punching bag they cannot attack but if hit by a player, they counter his/her attacks and the player takes damage. Health System The health system is less liner compared to other fighting games: when the player's series icon on the HUD is destroyed, they are. When hit, a piece of their series icon is destroyed, stronger moves take out bigger chunks. The spot where the seires icon loses a piece, depends on where the player is hit, for example if the player is hit from the south, their series icon is fractured on the south side. When restoring parts of the icon the direction the player is facing will also be the spot were the icon will be replenished. For example if the player faces south when touching a recovery item, then they will replenish some of the icon's south face. Star Cross Helper System When the Star Gauge is half full or more than the player can summon a helper. A helper assists the player until it's small amount of health is depleted. Helpers are AI controlled and target all the opponents and other helpers. The helper summoned depends on the universe the summoner is from. For example, if the player is from the Kirby series, their helper is Knuckle Joe. Actions and Controls Each character of course has the same basic actions (like walking/running) and a different moveset but the same amount of moves. The controls for these action can be toggled so that any selected key can trigger that action. These include... *'Basic Actions' *'Walk- Moves the player in the desired direction, what else? *Dash- Walk but faster, just in case you've never heard of going at a faster pace than walking. *Crouch- Some moves might require some ducking if you wanna evade them. *Crawl- Move while crouching to crawl and presto, you can crawl through tight spots. *Guard- Reduces damage but after awhile you start to turn into a statue, leaving you vulnerable for quite some time when you get out of the guard. You can't guard that long either. *Dodge- Move while guarding to dodge attacks rather than just taking the hit. *'Attacking Actions' **'Standard- **Secondary- **Star Cross- *'Contex Actions' **'Grab/Throw- **Use Item- **Slam Dunk *'Secret Actions' **'Guard Bomb- Items Using items are less liner than most fighting games as well. All items are trapped inside transparent spheres called Capsules. To make them usable, they must be thrown through a basketball hoop to get the item out of the capsule and use it. After used, it regenerates instantly but is re-imprisoned in an Item Capsule to be thrown into the hoop again. There is a basketball hoop in each arena, designed to match the arena's theme. The option to simply use items without the capsule gimmick can be turned on and off at will but in Arena and World mode they cannot be turned off. Modes Cross ''-Multiplayer-'' Cross is the most basic mode of the game where exhibition matches can be played. The player can choose all characters and stages they've unlocked to use in the game. Multiple settings and items can be chosen to effect the matches's rules and gameplay. With many settings as well as unlockable settings, Cross mode has many possibilities of gameplay that can be customized and tweaked by the player. Cage ''-Multiplayer-'' Cage is a side mode with a much different gameplay. All players choose a character and then settings are set, no further selection is done. There is only one stage that is automatically chosen: a gigantic cage visually open from the top (to support the top view perspective) with an outside perimeter. Players will take turns going in the cage to defeat enemies for points. If a player is hit then they will swap places with the next character in line giving that player an opportunity to earn points. Players waiting for the caged player's misfortune can shoot cannonballs at the player and drop bombs. A random boss is battled near the end of the cage match. :For more information about the Cage mode see: Double Crossed/Cage Circuit ''-Multiplayer-'' Circuit is another side mode that involves players racing around a racing circuit in a top-down racing perspective. Instead of being given a set amount of laps to race for, players try to clear as many laps as they can in a set time period. When the time limit is over, players will be sent over to a circle-like arena with no railing whatsoever. Players must try to push each other off this arena until there is only one victor left. Finishing more laps in the given time period will increase how far the player can ram other players, giving them more of a advantage. There are also various karts to choose from and characters can use their standard attack while competing. :For more information about the Circuit mode mode see: Double Crossed/Circuit City ''-Multiplayer-'' City :For more information about the City mode see: Double Crossed/City Arena '-Co-op-' Arena :For more information about the Arena mode see: Double Crossed/Arena World ''-Co-op-'' World :For more information about the World mode see: Double Crossed/World Missions ''-Co-op-'' Missions :For more information about the Events see: Double Crossed/Missions Cross Settings *Royal Royale Characters Tier List Starters Hidden Helpers Pokemon Arenas Capsules Items Enemies Bosses Final Bosses *Flappy Bird Fallen Angels *Tappy Bird Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Plazzap's Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fritez Co.